1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table assembly which is capable of being selectively converted between a conventional orientation, for use in a conventional manner, and a gaming orientation, for use as a gaming table suitable for playing the game of billiards and possibly other games.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of billiards as well as the related game of “pool” or pocket billiards has enjoyed continued popularity for a number of years. A conventional billiard table generally includes an outer playing surface or face with a normally large area which may vary depending on whether the pool table is of a professional or regulation size or of a smaller size typically found in restaurants, lounges, etc. When structuring a professional or regulation table, the entire outer face is typically made from an extremely hard substance such as marble, slate, etc. Such material is generally recognized as being long lasting and relatively heavy. As such, the table includes a relatively extensive support structure made from solid wood or other materials. As a result, a conventional billiard table is typically quite heavy and includes a sufficiently large dimension and configuration to make such table assemblies either impractical or undesirable for use and installation in many locations.
In addition, the legacy of pool is such that many of the standard size tables are adorned with expensive wood working and/or inlay designs. As a result, the cost of a billiard and/or pool table can be quite high, thereby further rendering such tables undesirable for a vast majority of the consuming public. In spite of the disadvantages associated with the cost, weight, size, etc. of a pool or billiard table, the popularity of the sport has not significantly dwindled. Those interested in the playing of billiards universally recognize that a certain amount of inconvenience is involved since such tables and particularly standard size billiard tables are not practical for use in the average home.
In order to overcome the disadvantages and problems of the type set forth, there have been numerous attempts in the prior art to develop a modified table construction which is lighter, less expensive, smaller and as a result is more obtainable by the average consumer or billiards player. Conventional or known modifications in the prior art include the provision of collapsible or folding tables which can be manipulated and/or otherwise oriented so as to facilitate the storage of such billiard tables when not in use. In addition, even when such modified structures are left in their operative positions they are significantly lighter and usually smaller thereby enabling their positioning into and out of a stored location with relative ease. While operable and at least somewhat effective for their intended purpose foldable, collapsible or similarly structured billiard or like gaming tables may often suffer from a lack of stability. Accordingly, anyone familiar with the playing of billiards or pocket billiards is well aware that the stability of the table and playing surface is very important, especially to those who play the game on a more serious level.
As a result of the disadvantages associated with such foldable tables, further attempts in the prior art have resulted in a variety of differently structured conversion tables. This type of table assembly is capable of being selectively changed or converted from a table intended for conventional use into a gaming or other purpose table. In addition, numerous tables of this type are specifically designed and structured for the playing of billiards, pool, bumper pool, or other appropriate gaming activities.
In fact, such conversion tables do overcome at least some of the disadvantages and problems associated with collapsible gaming tables. In addition, such tables are generally less expensive, lighter and therefore more adaptable for use and/or positioning within a conventional household environment. However, such conversion tables have not gained wide spread popularity or use do at least in part to their being structured in a manner which does not truly represent the appearance of conventional table assembly when not being used as a gaming table. More specifically, the structural components or features which allow such table assemblies to be converted into a gaming table or the like, typically are obvious and/or unsightly when such table assemblies are in a conventional mode of operation.
There is a long existing need for a table assembly which can be easily and efficiently disposed between a conventional orientation and a gaming orientation. Moreover when in the gaming orientation such an improved table assembly should be structured to be strong, stable and include various structural features which enable the playing of at least one particular game, such as the game of billiards or pocket billiards. Also when in the conventional orientation the improved table assembly should be capable of being used in the intended manner such as a dinning room table or the like for which the table is normally used.
Importantly when in the conventional orientation, the appearance of the table assembly should be pleasing and in certain instances variable such that it is difficult or impossible to recognize that the table assembly may be converted into a gaming table. Also the versatility of such an improved table assembly should be such as to blend in with a variety of different interior designs. Finally such an improved table assembly should be formed from various materials and components which allow the playing of the intended game in a proficient manner while at the same time providing durability and a long operable life whether it is used primarily in the conventional orientation or the gaming orientation.